Untold Secrets
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Finn found out Beth wasn't his baby. But what if Quinn's secret hadn't been told? Can they handle the tangled web of deceit and lies? Starts out Fuinn, hints at Puckleberry, Finchel later maybe Quick. PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews! lol.
1. Chapter 1

The baby looked just like Quinn, perfect, curly wisp of honey colored hair, green eyes speckled with bits of brown. Even her cry had a slight rasp to it like Quinn's voice. Finn held the tiny baby silently staring, marveling at his daughter. Quinn lay in the hospital bed pretending to be asleep. She peaked out of the corner of her eye watching the scene unfold. "_At least she didn't come out with a Mohawk_" she thought.

"Hello my baby girl. Grace. Daddy's little girl." Finn sang out to the infant. She couldn't help but feel a slight sting of remorse as she heard those words. Quickly she gathered her strength. This was the right thing to do. This was her plan. The birth certificate was already signed. Grace Carolyn Hudson was Finn Hudson's daughter. On paper anyways. Quinn opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"She's amazing." Finn said smiling ear to ear.

"Knock Knock!" Puck called, knocking on the door. Fear instantly spread throughout Quinn's body.

"Came to see the kiddo." Puck said starting a hole right through Quinn. Quinn started to say something when the nurse knocked on the door. "Hello! Can we steal daddy away for just a moment? Just some last minute going home paper work." Finn handed Puck the infant. Once he was in the hallway Puck wasted no time. "Hudson!" He said gesturing to the name card in the plastic bassinet parked next to Quinn's bed. "You gotta tell him. Now. Stop this lie." The tiny baby nestled herself in his arms and yawned. Quinn swallowed hard. She could do this, she had practiced.

"No. Look at her. She deserves so much more than what _we_ could give her. Finn can give her things you can't. He's going somewhere. You're going to be a Lima Loser the rest of your life. Do you know what that would be like to her? Growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent? Her dad a dead beat? Just like yours? She deserves more." Tears lay heavy behind her eyelids. Her heart was breaking inside her chest. Puck softly slipped the now sleeping infant into Quinn's arms.

"Fine. There won't be any 'Lima Loser' in her life. Or in yours." As Puck turned to walk out the door he took his sleeve, wiping away a tear from his eye.

XXX

Rachel Berry's smiling face stared up at Finn from the year book. As he glanced at the picture, he remembered the faint smell of her apple shampoo. He shook away the feeling. It had been eight years since he saw her last. There were no words spoken, she had just thrust her tiny body, still clad in her graduation gown into his, giving him a long, tight hug.

"Daddy! Grammas' here!" Grace called from the living room.

"I'll be right there!" Finn called stuffing the yearbook back into the box.

"Finn. Out here. Now." Quinn hissed poking her head into the doorway.

"Look what I found." Finn held up a small four by six photograph.

"Is that. . . . Me?" Quinn laughed. She glanced at the glossy picture. She stood in her Cheerios uniform posing hand on hip, attitude out in full force.

Finn pointed at the picture. "Is that . . . ?" Quinn's ears tuned out the name. She had focused on the figure in the background first. Noah Puckerman.

"It was so weird how he just up and left at the end of sophomore year."

"I heard he ran away to Dayton with his forty something girlfriend." Quinn said.

Finn scratched his head. "I wonder what he's up to now."

Little did he know they were about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you pass the stuffing?" Burt asked. Quinn passed the bowl across the table. Burt smiled at her.

Carol cut her chicken into bite sized pieces. "So Quinn, Finn has you talked to Kurt lately? Guess who's in West Side Story with him!"

Quinn smiled. "Who?"

Carol swallowed her food. "Rachel Berry. You remember her? From glee club?"

Finn's fork dropped to the plate rattling loudly across the dining room. Quinn lifted her eyebrow. Finn's face burned bright red. "Uh yeah. I remember her. That's great."

Grace must have sensed the tension. "Papaw Burt did I tell you my picture of you won first place!" The tiny girl chirped from the end of the table.

A grin spread across Burt's face. "You drew a picture of me? And it won first place?"

Grace sprung from her chair. "I'll go get it!"

"Grace eat your . . . "Quinn called but it was too late. The ten year old was already running down the hall to her bedroom.

Carol laughed. "Let her go. You know she idolizes Burt. Even if she's named after me."

Quinn laughed slightly. "She also has Finn's attention span."

"Huh?" Finn said snapping into reality. Carol and Quinn just laughed.

Suddenly a loud crash came from Grace's room.

"Grace? You ok?" Finn called. He only received silence in return.

"I'll go check on her." Quinn said tossing her napkin in her chair. Once she got into the child's room she looked around. Grace was lying next to her bookshelf motionless. "Grace? Grace are you ok?" Grace didn't move. "Gracie baby?" she walked over and tapped her. Grace rolled over, her lips blue, her face ashen. "FINN!" Quinn screamed her body paralyzed in fear.

Finn came running down the hall, full force. A silent tear slid down Quinn's cheek.

"Grace? Grace can you hear me?" He shouted leaning down to see if she was breathing. He fumbled in his pocket fetching out a cell phone. He threw it at Quinn's feet. "CALL 911!"

Quinn's body shook. "What's going on?"

Finn started CPR on Grace. "CALL!"

Burt ran in grabbing the phone. Carol wrapped her arms around Quinn trying to stifle her tears and be strong for the young mother.

XXX

Finn brushed back Quinn's hair, soothing her like he wish he could his child. Quinn just remained fixated on the clock.

"Watching the clock won't help." Finn said, seeing the sheer terror in her face.

Her voice was soft. "They've been in there for hours."

"It's going to be ok." Carol said glancing anxiously at Burt. He sighed loudly into the phone. "No Kurt there's no news yet."

A doctor clad in green scrubs walked down the hall. "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?"

Finn and Quinn jumped out of their chairs. "Is she ok?" Finn clammered grasping Quinn tight.

"She's stable right now, but I'm afraid she needs a Bone marrow transplant. She has Leukemia. "


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we see her now?" Quinn whispered softly. The doctor nodded. Finn took her hand in his and led her down the hall. Grace's room was silent except for the steady rhythm of machines.

"Hi" Grace said her voice scratchy and dry.

Quinn gasped at the sight of the little girl, thin and frail sitting in the hospital bed tangled up in wires. "My baby." She murmured.

"Mrs. Hudson?" The nurse said poking her head in the room "We're ready to test you."

Quinn nodded. "I'll be right back baby." She followed the nurse out; thankful to be leaving the room so the child wouldn't have to see her tears.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Grace's tiny voice said.

Finn took the girl's hand. "Everything's going to be fine. You're a fighter. Did I tell you about the first time I saw you? In an ultrasound?" Grace shook her head.

Finn smiled. "I was so afraid. I was a teenage boy. I was having a baby girl. I don't know anything about girls."

"You're always making mommy mad." Grace chirped.

Finn smiled. "Exactly. Girls are confusing. Here I was not knowing what I was going to do. For glee club I had to sing a ballad."

"Like a love song?" she interjected.

"yup. A love song. Uncle Kurt told me to sing like I was singing to you. So at home I'd sing to your ultrasound video."

Grace arched her eyebrow. "What does this have to do with me being scared?"

Finn shook his head. She certainly did have his attention span. He ruffled her hair. "Let me finish! The whole time I was watching you, I noticed how you were constantly moving, kicking, dancing. I was just amazed at how strong you were. You have so much of your grandpa Hudson in you. I wish he could meet you. You are so strong. Just like I know he was. I see it in you."

Quinn was watching from the doorway, tears streaming down her face. She wanted so bad, so many times to tell him the truth. She had lay awake so many nights thinking of how wrong it was to live this lie, to be in a relationship based on untold secrets. However, hearing this conversation between him and Grace, she realized maybe it wasn't that much of a selfish plan. Finn was exactly what Grace needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor sat his desk, his hands clasped tightly in front of him."I'm afraid neither of you are a match." His tone was icy and coated in concern. Quinn dropped her head into her hands, overcome with emotion.

"What! There's got to be a mistake!" Finn said hitting the desk.

"Perhaps Grace's biological father would be a match. Are you in contact with him?"

Quinn's heart sank. She had to tell him. Finn jumped out of his seat. "I am her biological father. What kind of hospital is this? The results are a mistake."

The doctor anxiously looked over his paperwork. "Our labs are 99.9% accurate. This shows that there are no genetic. . . "

"I'M HER FATHER!" Finn shouted, his face tight and angry. "Tell him Quinn!"

Quinn just buried her face deeper in her hands sobbing. Finn glanced at her. "Quinn? Tell him Quinn!"

Quinn shook her head. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

Finn bent down so that he was eye level with her. "Baby. Baby what are you talking about?" he looked confused and hurt

Quinn tried to look him in the eye, but she couldn't meet his glaze.

"QUINN! What are you saying?" Finn yelled again.

The tears flooded down her face streaks of black mascara dancing down her cheek. "Grace is not your daughter."

"This isn't a time for games!" Finn yelled knowing deep down that this wasn't a game.

"She's. . . She's not yours. She's. . . Puck. . . I . . . we. . . "

Finn felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. His best friend all those years ago, the woman he loved, they had betrayed him.

"Puck's? She's Noah Puckerman's daughter?" he asked, dropping to his knees.

Quinn just cried silently in her chair. Hurt and anger filled Finn as he stared at Quinn, trying to see the beautiful, funny, sweet, honest blonde he had fell in love with all those years ago. As he looked into those killer green eyes searching for the beautiful soul he woke up to next morning, all he could see was lies and deceit. Ten years of love and dreams, a happy family had been demolished in mere seconds. The room was eerily silent.

"Say something. Anything." Quinn whispered her voice shaky and low.

He swallowed hard. "We say nothing to Grace. Nothing until she gets better." Tears slid down Finn's face. He hurt, not even for him, but for the little girl that was "his" daughter.

XXX

The cell phone rang and Puck rolled over and grabbed it. The area code was an Ohio one. The same as his mom's. But this wasn't her number, or his sister Abby's.

"Ello?" He said groggily. As soon as the cool voice on the other line spoke he was wide awake.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray? He asked.

"Yes. I knew you'd remember me, I could never forget you." She sounded as if she had been crying.

"Last time we talked it seemed like you wanted to forget me." He thought back to that day at the hospital, Quinn holding that small pink bundle. The baby. Grace. The little questions that popped up daily in his head, flooded in all at once. She was ten years old now. What did she look like? Did she have his honey brown eyes? His coarse dark hair? Did she have his stubborn streak? Was there any trait of him in her tiny body?

"Noah did you hear me?" Quinn asked.

He snapped at her. "Why are you calling me?"

Quinn cleared her throat. "She's sick Noah. She needs her dad. Her real dad. Only you can save her."


	5. Chapter 5

Noah Puckerman picked at his bagel. "Rachel, I have to tell you something."

Rachel Berry looked up from her coffee in which she was adding a massive amount of sugar to, little tiny packets littering the table around her cup. "You sound so serious."

He nodded. "It is serious. It's like life changing."

She placed her tiny hand on his. "Tell me."

He looked into her warm brown eyes. "Quinn Fabray called me yesterday."

Rachel's eyes fluttered nervously. "Oh? Really? How is she?"

He shook off her hand and started fiddling with his bagel again. "She's ok. It's her daughter. She's sick."

These thoughts confused Rachel. Surely Quinn Fabray did not call him all the way from Lima to tell him that her daughter was sick. There had to be more. "What else?"

"Rachel, her daughter isn't Finn's baby. It's mine."

Rachel's body convulsed. She jumped out of her chair. "WHAT?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, sitting her back down gently in her chair. "Shhhh."

"Why didn't you tell me? Tell anyone?" She hissed.

His bagel sat on his plate, in a neat little pile. "It's not that easy. She didn't want me."

"You let Finn live this lie? Marry her? That poor child? You couldn't even tell me Noah? We're supposed to be BEST FRIENDS!"

Puck ran his hands through his Mohawk. "I couldn't tell you! You'd run straight to Finn!"

Rachel started to object but Puck stopped her. "Don't you even tell me that you wouldn't? You were so in love with him and everyone knew it! With Quinn out of the way, you two would've been together!"

Rachel stared at Puck, her eyes wide, her mouth a perfect "o".

He immediately tried to take back his words. "Rachel, Rachel look! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Rachel swallowed hard. "Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"She. . .Grace. . . my daughter has Leukemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant. They hope I'm a match."

She stood up and picked up her purse. "You're going to Lima Noah."

He shook his head. "What?"

"You're going. That baby needs you. Maybe _this_ is why Quinn didn't want you in her life. Finn is there, holding YOUR daughter's hand, fighting for her. Not you. The least you can do is try and save her."

Her words took him aback. Rachel was the one to always sugar coat words, the only one in the world that didn't make him feel like a total failure. But here she was, telling him flat out that he was living up to everyone's expectations of him failing at life. "I'll call the airport right now."

"Don't bother." Rachel replied. He looked up at Rachel; she had her phone pressed to her ear. "Yes, I'd like to purchase two tickets to the Dayton International Airport in Ohio." She placed her hand on the mouthpiece. "If you're going to make things right with Quinn, I'm going to make things right with Finn."

XXX

Her mother's face had not changed one bit. Sure her makeup was a tad bit heavier, her hair not as blonde, but one look at her familiar face and Quinn collapsed into a steaming ball of emotion. Rage grew in her; angry that her mother had turned her back on her that day Finn announced that she was pregnant. Joy and anticipation fought against the anger, proud to show her mother that she had arisen from the ashes, and built a beautiful life. The emotion that washed over her, flooding her body was grief. Grief only a mother could know. "Mom." She choked. Soon the tears overtook her, and she found herself sobbing in her mother's arms. Judy Fabray took her daughter into her arms, and they both collapsed onto the cool tile floor beneath them. She pushed Quinn's hair back, looking into her daughter's face. "Quinnie, everything's going to be ok." She soothed.

"Mom, she's just a little girl. No one understands how helpless I feel, just watching your little girl like that."

Judy hugged her tight. "I understand baby. It's exactly how I felt when your father kicked you out." Sobs racked Quinn's body once again and her mother pulled her tighter.

After they finally could look at each other without breaking down into hysterics Quinn led her down the hall to Grace's room. "How did you know? How did you know Grace is sick?" Quinn asked, pausing at the door.

"Finn called me." She murmured, looking at Quinn. "He said you needed me now, more than ever."


	6. Chapter 6

"And one time, I thought your mommy was asleep and came upstairs to find her in my high heels, lipstick smeared across her face having a tea party on my bed with her stuffed lamb!" Judy said, her laughter reverberating against the walls. Grace started to laugh but winced in pain. "It hurts to laugh mommy. All the wires."

Tears formed beneath Quinn's eyelids and she squeezed them tighter until the tears were suppressed. She put on a brave face and turned to face Grace. "It's ok baby. I'll go tell a nurse. I'll fix it." She nodded at Judy and walked out into the hallway colliding with Noah Puckerman in the doorway. Puck took a step back and sighed. One look into those sea green eyes and his heart broke all over again. While she was gorgeous in high school time had done Quinn Fabray a favor and she was now breathtakingly beautiful. "Noah? I. . ."

He stood frozen in his steps. "Quinn."

His voice was all it took. She collapsed into his arms, their bodies melting into one. This reunion was supposed to be awkward but it was anything but. She rose up from his chest and he smiled. She touched the side of his face. 'Grace has that same smile. Slightly crooked, dimple on one side."

"How is she?" he asked solemnly.

Quinn's smile disintegrated. "She's in pain. I've got to go talk to a nurse about it."

Puck stopped her. "Wait. Let me. I've got ten years to make up for."

XXX

"_Just suck it up._" Thought Finn. "_She needs you."_ No matter how many times he had psyched himself up he couldn't just go into that hospital room acting as if nothing had changed. Just an hour ago he had lost it in the cafeteria, coming across Grace's second grade picture that was tucked away in his wallet. He had left the cafeteria sobbing like a baby. Now here he sat, outside Grace's room unable to go in. he missed Grace so much but his emotions were written across his face, clear as day. He didn't want to see her because she'd know something was wrong. He couldn't lie to her; lies had brought down his family. He had to save her from the heartbreak that he had endured. This is why he couldn't go in. A woman walked out of Grace's room clad in a tailored yellow suit. Her long blonde hair was perfectly manicured into an elegant French twist. A small jeweled barrette held it into place. A barrette that he knew. Quinn had one identical to it. "_I wish I would have grabbed the other one."_ She used to say _"I bet my mother has it."_

"?" Finn said out loud.

The women stopped and turned around. "Finn? Finn Hudson?"

Finn stood up, towering over the petite woman. Judy took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I am so sorry. Sorry for all those years ago. For letting you kids walk out of that house, to face the world alone. I am so sorry."

Finn pulled away his hand. "We weren't alone. We had my parents."

She hugged him. "I only wish I could be the amazing woman that your mother is. I'm also sorry for what my daughter did. I know this apology can't undo anything, but I truly am sorry for the pain she caused you. You're a good man Finn, I always liked you." She silently turned and walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the tile floor. As she pushed the button for the elevator she turned to face Finn. "Grace has been asking for you. She needs you. Thanks for calling me Finn." With that she disappeared into the elevator. He swallowed hard and nervously shoved his hands into his pocket. _"She's been asking about you."_ Poor Grace. He pictured his daughter, laying in the hospital bed asking for him. She had always been a daddy's girl. No matter how hard these thoughts tore him up inside, he couldn't do it. He ran to the elevator pushing the down button. As he waited for the elevator he overheard some loud talking from the adjoining waiting lounge. He would know that voice anywhere.

"You brought RACHEL BERRY with you?" Quinn hissed the pain ever clear on her voice. She wasn't mad at whoever she was yelling at she was heartbroken. Finn's heart jumped at the sound of the name. Rachel Berry.  
>"She convinced me to come." Finn knew this voice too. He walked over to the waiting area.<p>

"Puckerman. Thanks for screwing my life. And my girlfriend."

Quinn and Puck froze, looking at Finn. Quinn's face crumbled. "Dude. Let me explain" Puck said. Finn opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. Rachel Berry appeared from down the hall. She locked her gaze on Finn, and then turned to Quinn. Before anyone knew what was happening Rachel's hand hit Quinn's cheek with a sickening "WHACK."


	7. Chapter 7

Puck swooped in, tugging Quinn back. He linked his arms around her waist holding her tight.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Rachel screamed. "These are _PEOPLE'S LIVES_ we're talking about!"

Finn tugged Rachel away, sitting her down on the couch. "Calm down! We're in a hospital!"

Rachel's breath was ragged, a strand of hair hang in her eyes. She was so worked up. "I. . . I'm sorry Finn. I just can't believe what she did, to you, Puck, to that poor child!"

Finn shifted his weight back and forth, alternating feet. Rachel looked up at him with her deep brown eyes. "Think about it Finn. Think about how different our lives would have been. All of ours."

Finn's mouth couldn't form words. She was telling him to think about thoughts he has suppressed for years. Thoughts about him and Rachel. She touched his hand gently. "I'm sorry. I know you love her. She's your baby girl. Throwing all these 'what if's' at you probably just make you feel guilty."

"I do love her." Finn croaked. "So much. I can't even go see her."

Rachel's eyebrow arched inquisitively. "She needs you."

Finn shook his head. Tears streamed down his face."I can't go in there and lie to her face. All lying does is hurt everyone. Lying destroyed my family. I'm not her daddy anymore. I know it would kill me to see her, knowing I'm not her daddy. What am I supposed to do? Not care anymore? I'm off the hook because she's not my daughter? I can't do that Rachel. She's been my life, my everything for the past ten years. I can't."

Rachel pulled his face close to hers. "Nobody is asking you to do that. You _ARE_ her daddy. The daddy she cries for after a nightmare. The daddy that carries her to bed when she falls asleep on the couch. The daddy that loves her regardless of what a stupid test says. YOU. ARE. HER. DAD. She needs you Finn."

He shook his head.

Rachel stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Go see her now."

He opened his mouth to say something and Rachel threw up her hands. "Don't worry. I'll behave, won't go around slapping anyone."

Finn smiled. "I missed you Rachel."

XXX

Puck pulled into the driveway. Quinn sat frozen in the passenger seat, the dark house looming in front of her. Her face stung reminding her of the horrible encounter she had just had, the first time she had saw Fin since the baby gate news broke. "I can't go into that house. "She said looking straight ahead. "That house is my home with Finn. A house full of lies."

Quinn felt horrible. Rachel had been right; she had been just merely playing with people's lives. Puck rubbed her shoulder. "It's ok. I'll go with you."

Quinn opened the door, the cool October air rushing in, whipping her hair around wildly. "I. . . I just need a few things. Then we can go." Her voice was deep and husky.

"Is Finn going to be . . .?" Puck asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Carol said he's been staying with them, I guess it's been too painful for him to too."

She pushed open the door and stepped inside. The house was a simple one story home. If you didn't know any better, it looked like a typical cookie cutter family lived here. She flipped on a table lamp, tossing her keys next to it. On the mantel sat various family pictures, Quinn and Finn on their wedding day, Kurt at the beach. One picture in particular made Puck stop dead in his tracks. "Is that. . . .Grace?" her name a bare whisper, almost inaudible. Her smiling face stared up at him. Her piercing green eyes, studded with flecks of golden brown stared straight threw him. She had golden hair that curled in every direction, the way his did when he let it grow out. Quinn was right; she had the same dimple as him, the same crooked smile. Grace was defiantly his daughter. Quinn picked up the picture and smiled. "That was this year's school picture, so much better than last years. We forgot it was picture day and Finn got her ready for school."

Puck chuckled. "A disaster?"

Quinn nodded. "I must show you." She pulled a box of photo albums down from the closet. Quinn was flipping through the album, when Puck stopped her.

"Wait. Go back." He flipped back to a picture of Grace as a baby, sitting in the sink, her hair sudsy, formed into a Mohawk.

Quinn smiled "I remember that day. Finn put her hair into a Mohawk and when I saw it I couldn't believe how much she looked like you."

"Can. . . . Can I keep this?" Puck asked.

Quinn slid the picture out of the album and handed it to him. "Of course."

Puck smiled. "You know, maybe I should grow the 'hawk back out."

Quinn hit him in the shoulder.

He held up the picture. "No seriously. If she can rock it, maybe I still can."

Quinn laughed.

Puck sat the picture down and turned to face Quinn. "Of course she's beautiful. Just like her mom."

He placed his hand on her chin, pulling her closer. Butterflies fluttered inside Quinn, her body suddenly going cold. Their lips met, fitting comfortably, as if they belonged together. Quinn pulled away suddenly, guilt washing over her. "I. . . I can't. Finn. . . I. . . I'm still married Puck." She ran out of the room, tears streaming silently down her face. Puck sighed, throwing himself face down, the plush couch silencing his frustrated scream.  
>XXX<p>

Grace's eyes fluttered open. Finn had tried to be quiet, but she had always slept like a mouse. "Daddy!" she called her voice a bit more raspy than usual. He walked over to her bed, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Hi baby doll."

She leaned over to the table beside the bed, picking up a piece of paper. "I drew this for you daddy. A while ago. Where were you? I missed you. "

Finn took the piece of paper, tears filling his eyes. "I missed you too."

On the paper Grace had colored two figures, one short one with curly blonde hair, the other one at least four times as tall, a man holding hands with the shorter one. "Is that me and you?" he asked.

She nodded. "And I'm wearing the Starlight Twinkle Toe high tops that I want for my birthday."

Sure enough on the shorter figures feet were pink high tops, sparkles added by a glittery silver crayon. Finn laughed. "I said we would see about getting the shoes."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Rachel's voice called from the doorway. She peeled back the curtain, smiling.

"Grace, this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is my daughter Grace."

"You're very pretty." Grace said, staring at Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "You're very pretty too! I love your hair, I've always wanted curls."

Grace frowned. "The doctor told mommy if I don't get a donor, I'll have to start Che. . .Che. . ."

"Chemotherapy." Finn interjected, his head sinking down into his hands.

Grace fiddled with the edge of her blanket. "Chemotherapy. And my hair will fall out."

Finn's heart broke. He had seen the kids in the Oncology play room, their heads barren, and their parent's pain ever present in their eyes as they watched their kids, wishing the disease be inflicted on them instead of their child. Rachel grasped Grace's hand. "Don't worry. I brought my friend Noah with me. He's getting tested right now. We'll get you a donor. Right Finn?"

Finn snapped out of his mental fog. "Yeah! Grace everything's going to be ok. Hey Rachel did I show you my picture she drew me? Grace is my little artist." He handed her the picture. "This is so great!" she exclaimed, her voice genuine. "Are those Starlight Twinkle Toe high tops you're wearing?"

Finn watched as Rachel and Grace talked. She was__pretty, just as Grace had insisted. Rachel being here made everything better, a piece of normalcy in Finn's world of chaos. Rachel and Grace talked until Grace fell back asleep, her mouth wide open. Rachel and Finn tiptoed out of the room. "Thanks Rachel." Finn said hugging her tight. Rachel smiled up at him. "She's going to be ok Finn."


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn stared down at her food, dragging her fork through it lazily.

"Can I sit here for a minute?" said a tiny voice. She looked up to see Rachel Berry standing there, an eager smile plastered across her face. Quinn ignored her and glanced back down at her tray. "I promise no slapping this time." Rachel said.

Quinn looked up at her. "Go ahead."

"You have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have let my emotions get to me like that, I'm sorry. You're already stressed enough without me coming"

Quinn stopped her. "Save it. Truth is, I needed it. Everyone else has been so sickening nice to me, Kurt, Carol, my mom, everyone, just walking on eggshells around me. You're the only one who's been truthful to me."

Rachel stared at Quinn. Even though she was frail and worn she was still as beautiful as ever. The kind of girl Rachel envied. She had been the queen bee, the smart, pretty, popular girl who had gotten the guy, the clothes, everything. Now here she was crumbling right in front of Rachel. Rachel took her hand. "It's going to be ok Quinn."

Quinn jerked her head back. Tears welded up in her eyes. "They're the only things in the world that really mattered to me. I can't lose her. I've already lost Finn. If I lose Grace, I've lost everyone that ever loved me."

Rachel shook her head "Sometimes Puck would talk in his sleep. I knew what he was murmuring but I didn't want to believe it. It was your name Quinn. I don't think he ever got over you."

"I pushed him away Rachel. I didn't like how I couldn't control how I felt about him. He doesn't deserve someone like me. That's part of the reason I pushed him away that day he came to see me in the hospital, practically begging me to come clean."

Rachel stared at her for a moment. Quinn picked up her plate and stood up. "I have to go, Grace will be up soon." She said, walking away from Rachel.

Rachel sighed, sitting back in her chair. She shouldn't have told Quinn about Puck this way, but she deserved to know. Puck had always had an empty spot in his life, something Rachel could never figure out. Every time he would murmur Quinn's name it hurt her deep inside. Every time he would see a blonde woman with a little girl he would do a double take. She finally understood why now. He had known all along that Quinn was raising his baby, not Finn's.

XXX

Puck paced in front of the door. He was trying to force himself to go in to see Grace. "_Go see her_" he though "_she's half your flesh and blood._" He swallowed hard and pushed the door open. Grace sat on the hospital bed, Indian style, coloring furiously. He knocked on the wall. "Mind if I come in?"

Grace stared at him, her eyebrows arched eerily similar to the way Quinn's did. "Are you a doctor? Cuz' you don't look like a doctor."

He laughed. Blunt and straight to the point just like him. "No, I'm your mommy and daddy's friend Noah."

Grace smiled. "And Rachel's friend. Do you live in New York too? And sing on a big stage?"

He shook his head as he walked over toward her. "I draw pictures of all kinds of things. I'm a graphic designer."

Grace motioned at her pictures, stuck all around her bed. "I drew these."

"You're quite an artist too." He said studying the pictures.

She smiled. "I'm the artist of the family. Last Christmas mommy and daddy tried to paint Rudolph for a Christmas play at church and it looked like a sick dog. They can't draw."

Puck snorted. She defiantly had his personality. She started coloring again. "I just wished the hospital had something other than crayons. Crayons het boring."

He twirled a crayon absentmindedly in his hand. "What do you like to draw with?"

"Chalk." She said quickly. "You can color on the sidewalk all day but after it rains there's a whole blank sidewalk for you to start over with. Blank sidewalks are the best."

Quinn stared at the duo, coloring from the doorway. A blank sidewalk. That's what she needed. A blank sidewalk that she could start over with, coloring the picture that was her life.


	9. Chapter 9

The nurse threw open the curtains, sun filling the room. "Rise and shine birthday girl!"

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Grace sang a smile on her face. Quinn's body grew cold. She looked at her phone; it was indeed June eighth, Grace's birthday. Quinn had forgotten. Caught up in everything she forgot her baby's birthday.

She kissed Grace's forehead. "Good morning my birthday princess! I'm going to go talk to daddy. You eat breakfast and I'll be back."

Grace smiled, eyeing at her enormous tray of food. "Ok mommy, I'm very hungry."

Quinn smiled, she was glad to see Grace getting her appetite back. She told the nurses she would be back, and walked to her car. She tried to call Finn, but he wasn't exactly answering her calls now a days. She drove to Burt and Carol's house, the route boring and routine. The house hadn't changed much since the last time she'd been there, even though it seemed like so long ago. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it to knock on the door. Carol opened the door, fear sweeping her face. "Oh my god! Quinn! Is everything ok with Grace?"

Quinn immediately responded. "Oh! No, no, no! Grace is fine! I actually came to talk to Finn. Is he here?"

Carol nodded. "Finn? Finn!"

Finn walked to the door, barefoot, clad in gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt. "What do you want?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I want to talk."

Finn went to shut the door. Quinn threw her hand up stopping the door. "We forgot Grace's birthday."

Finn's face fell. "How could we have forgotten her birthday?"

Quinn stepped into the house, the AC sending chill bumps up her arm. "Grace being sick. Not to mention that I made your whole world topsy turvy. I am so sorry Finn. I truly am."

Finn touched her shoulder, sending more chills up her arm. "It's ok."

Quinn looked up at him tears in her eyes. "No. I've ruined your life."

Finn swallowed hard. "You lied to me. But my life wasn't ruined. I woke up every morning to a beautiful woman who loved me. I got to see a little girl grow up who, to me, will always be my daughter."

Quinn began to cry. "I did ruin your life Finn. I should have told the truth."

Finn enveloped her in a hug. "You did not ruin my life. I love you Quinn. I always will love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you."

Quinn's heart broke, but she just closed her eyes, letting her tears soak his shirt. She knew she had this coming, since the day she had looked up at him and muttered "I'm pregnant."

After what seemed to be an eternity, Finn lifted her off of him. "What are we going to do to save Grace's birthday?"

XXX

Puck woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his phone to see he already had text messages from Quinn.

"_It's Grace's birthday. And I forgot."_

He hit the button to reply but a call broke through. It was Quinn.

"Quinn? I just got your message. How did you forget her birthday?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm a bad mother. We've got to fix this before she figures out I forgot."

Puck strolled into the kitchen, opening his mother's cabinets. "I have cake mix. Pick up some icing and come over do you remember where I live?"

Quinn thought back all those years, fuzzy high school memories coming into view. "Yes. I think so."

Puck smiled. "I'll see you soon."

XXX

Noah Puckerman's house hadn't changed one bit. It was two stories, with white stucco siding. A woman was walking out the front door as Quinn pulled up. As she got out of the car the woman glanced at Quinn. She shared the exact smile that Puck and Grace had. This had to be Puck's mother. "Hello. I'm Quinn Huds. . Fabray. I'm a friend of Puck's, er Noah's."

The woman eyed her for a moment, stuffing things into her bag. She took in Quinn's petite frame, and long golden locks. "Quinn. Grace's mom. My granddaughter's mother."

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes . . . yes that's me."

The woman opened her car door. "I saw him change. He came in one day, after seeing you in the hospital, and he was changed. He never said what, and he tries not to show emotion but I'm his mother. I knew he was suffering from a broken heart."

Quinn walked over, hugging her tight. "I am so sorry."

"Just don't hurt him again. He was finally, kind of happy." She said getting her car. She started to back up but stopped and rolled down her window. "I'm Edith by the way." And with that she backed up, driving off. Quinn walked up to the door and knocked.

Puck answered, smiling. "Let's get baking!"

They were in the kitchen baking in no time. Puck ripped open the bag sending cake mix flying up into Quinn's face.

A small squeal erupted from Quinn's lips. She looked up from her bowl, where she was making icing. "Hey! Stop that!" She flung a bit of it back in his face.

He looked surprised. "I think you have something on your nose."

Quinn tried to look at the tip of her nose. "Is it cake mix? Dust it off."

Puck took a dollop of icing on his finger and spread it on her nose. "No! It's icing."

Quinn took an egg, holding it above his head. "I should crack this over your head."

Puck smiled. "It's like when we made cupcakes for Glee club."

Quinn looked up at him. "You remember that?"

"Every word. Did she come out with a Mohawk?"

Quinn smiled. "You do remember."

Puck took a rag and began to wipe the frosting off Quinn's nose. "And I remember Finn came in right as I was about to do _this_." He murmured as his lips met hers. Their lips meshed together, eager to find what they had once had. It was magic, sparks coursing through their veins. For a moment everything went away, and she was back in high school, innocent and naïve. Something inside Quinn changed a part of her becoming whole again. She tried to fight back these feelings, because for now, she was content just feeling his lips, his breath in rhythm with hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn walked into the hospital room gasping. "It's perfect."

Quinn smiled. "You think she'll like it?"

Finn nodded, sitting the ice cream down next to a beautiful cake decorated with pink icing. "Did you make this?"

Quinn glanced at Puck. "With a little help."

"Hello hello! Did we miss the party?" the nurse chimed, as she wheeled Grace in.

"SURPRISE!" Quinn yelled.

Grace admired the balloons and streamers decorating the drab hospital room. Her eyes darted from one colorful area to another. "Is this my birthday party?"

Finn smiled. "It sure is baby. Do you like it?"

Grace smiled. "It's wonderful! I didn't think I was going to have a birthday party!"

"Hope I didn't miss anything!" Puck called as he walked into the room. He handed Grace a present wrapped haphazardly in foil Christmas paper. Grace glanced at Quinn, an eager smile across her face.

"Go ahead, open it!" Quinn called.

As Grace ripped open the package, Quinn leaned into Finn. "What did you end up getting her?"

Finn glanced at Quinn. "What do you mean what did I get her? I though the present was your call?"

Quinn bit her tongue. She was trying to be a better person. The old Quinn, manipulative Quinn would have tore into Finn.

"Look Mommy! A bucket of sidewalk chalk! Thanks Noah!" Grace called out holding a large bucket of sidewalk chalk.

"Your favorite!" Quinn cheered, glancing at Puck. Puck smiled at Quinn and her face burned, her cheeks blushing a bright crimson.

Finn knelt down to Grace's eye level. "Baby, I know you wanted some Twinkie Toes but with everything happening mommy and daddy"

"Mommy and daddy had me pick them up since they were so busy! And they're not Twinkie Toes Finn. They're Twinkle Toes!" Rachel called out walking into the room. She handed Grace a bright pink shoe box. "Happy Birthday princess."

"Starlight Twinkle Toes!" Grace squealed, tugging the bedazzled shoes out of the box. Puck helped her put them on, and Grace held her feet out in front of her, her eyes full of admiration.

Finn whispered to Rachel, making sure Grace couldn't hear. "Rachel what are you doing? I can never pay you back for those. Me and Quinn barely make enough to"

"Don't worry about it." Rachel replied smiling at Grace. "When I was first got to New York I did a commercial for Starlight. They practically owe me."

Finn smiled light bulbs illuminating in his mind. "_You're_ the voice of the jingle that Grace runs around singing!"

Rachel smiled. "Guilty!"

Quinn came up, and hugged Rachel, causing both Finn and Puck to scratch their heads. "Thank you Rachel, you just made this horrible birthday so much better!"

The doctor walked into the room, a big smile on his face. "Why wasn't I invited for cake and ice cream?"

Grace laughed. "You can have some. But I want the piece with my name on it!"

The doctor ruffled Grace's hair. "Thank you. But I have a birthday present for you that I'm sure everyone will love. "He turned to face Puck. "Mr. Puckerman, you are a match."

XXX

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, This transplant is major in your daughter's recovery efforts." The doctor said twirling his pen.

"Then why haven't we done it yet!" Finn asked his hands knotted in his lap. It had been almost a week since they had confirmed that Puck was a match, however they still had not done the transplant.

"She has to have radiation treatments to "

"I thought you said she wouldn't have to have radiation or chemo if we got a donor?" Quinn interjected. The thought of Grace, her head bare, her eyes sunken in, sent shivers down her spine.

"She had to have radiation treatments to lower her immunity, so her body doesn't resist his marrow. Also with her immunity being this low just a simple infection could kill her. She'll have to be in a special contaminant free room until she recuperates. She also runs the risk of Anemia and because she will have low platelet amounts in her blood, she could potentially bleed internally." The doctor said, his face life threatening serious.

"Oh my God." Quinn murmured bury her face in Finn's shoulder.

The doctor reached out grasping Quinn's hand. "I'm not trying to scare you. I just have to tell you the risk. Typical protocol."

Finn nodded. "We understand. Do you think the benefits outweigh the risk?"

The doctor nodded. "She's not likely to survive without it."

"Give me that paperwork, I'm ready to sign." Finn said.

Quinn lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "Me too."

XXX

The horrible gnawing feeling tore through Puck's leg, like a white hot searing fire burning in his hip. He bit his lip. He was still a little groggy from the anesthesia, but the pain was quickly bringing him to. He had just donated marrow, potentially saving his daughters life. The pain in his leg where they had extracted the marrow was excruciating, but he thought of Grace's cherub face and he knew it was worth it. He heard a knock at the door. "Mind if I come in?" Rachel said, peeking in.

Puck tried to sit up, but quickly rolled back over. "Sure."

"Still in pain?" she asked sitting down beside him.

He grimaced. "Yes. But if I save her life, it's worth it."

"You really love her don't you?"

"It's unbelievable. I don't know how I could love someone so much that I just met. It's like she's that piece of me I've been searching for."

Rachel smiled. "You love Quinn too."

Puck placed his hand on his forehead. "She's not over Finn."

Rachel shook her head. "She will never be over Finn. They were married, they raised Grace together. I do know that she loves you though. And you do love her, I've always known it."

Puck thought back to the kiss the other night, Quinn greeting his lips with such longing. "I'm sorry Rach. Sorry for leading you on."

"I haven't been completely honest with you either." She said, twirling a strand of her hair. "I'm in love with Finn. "

Puck chuckled, causing pain to reverberate through his hip. "I know. I've known all along. I'm not the only one to talk in my sleep you know."


	11. Chapter 11

Grace had gotten her first bike for her fifth birthday. Finn had every intention of teaching her to ride it, but being Ohio, it had poured rain all week. On Saturday they awoke to sun, streaming glorious golden beams, the daisies outreaching soaking up the rays. Finn woke up extra early, a stray beam poking through the curtain. He lay in bed watching Quinn sleep, stroking her blonde hair softly. When her alarm went off she awoke, startled by him. "I say we go to the park and teach Grace How to ride her bike." Quinn smiled, but rolled her eyes. "I have to go into the office. The Kensington's are closing on their house today." Finn smiled. "I'll teach her then."

Teaching her was easier said than done. Grace was his kid, clumsy and awkward. Also, being Quinn's child, she was dressed in an ostentatious white frock, dotted with pink flowers. Not exactly bike riding clothes. He held onto the seat, running alongside her. "Don't let go daddy!" She giggled her grip tight on the handle bars. Finn didn't mind he liked her needing him. They did many practice runs, one ending in scraped knees, and a small rip in her dress, until the sun was sinking low in the sky, a large tangerine disc blending into the horizon. "One last time and we have to go pumpkin." He said, Grace sticking out her bottom lip. He grabbed hold of her seat "We'll practice more later." He started running, Grace peddling with all her might. "Daddy let go. I wanna try." Finn sighed, letting go. To his surprise Grace peddled on, keeping her balance. "I got it daddy, I got it!" She squealed peddling farther away. "Yes you do baby." He said quietly, watching his daughter peddle into the sunset, no longer needing him to hold on to her seat.

XXX

The clock stood frozen on the wall. "Staring at it will only make it go slower."

Quinn looked at Puck arching her eyebrow "It can't move even slower. It's not moving."

Finn sat down next to the duo. He thrusted a tray a coffee at them. "It's true. That clock has said five after for at least twenty minutes."

Puck sighed. "Everything will be ok. I was a match; she'll get the transplant and be all better."

"Sure. Oh great Puck saves the day." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean Hudson."

Finn stood up, silently leaving the waiting area. He heard the soft click of shoes on the title, and felt tiny hands on his back. "What's going on Finn?" Rachel said, smooth in gentle, not a harsh tone in her voice. Finn usually tried to hold back his emotions, trying to be the strong one. However there was something about Rachel, just the mere presence of her made him crumble like a cookie soaked in milk.

"Puck comes in there, saving the day. He may be her biological father, but I'm her daddy. He's only known her for a few weeks. I'm the one that stayed up with her during her bouts of colic, the one that broke out in red itchy dots, when she brought Chicken Pox home from school. I built her the dollhouse that's in her room, the one with a real oak table just like ours. I raised her Rachel. I'm her daddy. I watched her grow up, and now I'm here watching her peddle into the sunset, completely useless."

Rachel linked her fingers with his, a perfect fit. "You are not completely useless. Grace knows you are her daddy. She always will."

Finn looked at Rachel, her big brown eyes full of understanding. "I feel guilty you know. When I found out Grace wasn't mine, after I got over the shock, I thought about how my life would have been. Maybe I would have gotten into Ohio State, Maybe I would have moved out of Lima, Maybe, Maybe"

"Maybe we would be together." Rachel said. Their lips met, no denying this is what they had been longing for. Finn's hands explored her long brunette tresses, letting them get tangled up in them. Rachel's hands cupped the side of his face, eagerly pulling him in. They broke apart, both gasping for air.

"I never stopped thinking of you." Rachel said, smiling.

A smile grew across his face. "I love you Rachel."

She hugged him tight. "I love you too."

XXX

"Mommy?" Grace murmured.

Quinn jumped up throwing her blanket into the floor. "I'm right here baby." It had been a week since the transplant, a success transplant, Grace's white blood cell count improving by the day. However she was in such intense pain, they had medically sedated her.

"I'm thirsty." Grace said her voice scratchy and low.

"Ok honey. Let me get you some water." Quinn said, standing up. She walked over to the little table getting her little pitcher. She held the straw to Grace's lips, and Grace took a small drink.

"Thank you mommy."

"Anytime baby." She kissed her forehead. Grace's flesh burned against her lips. She put her hand against her head. Grace definitely had a fever. "Gracie do you feel ok?"

Grace yawned. "Just tired."

She patted Grace's hand. "Try to get some more sleep. I'm going to go talk to the doctor."

Quinn walked outside to the nurse's station. "I'm Grace Hudson's mom. I'm looking for Doctor Asper."

The nurse nodded. "Is there a problem?"

Quinn opened her mouth to answer but a loud fury of beeps and alarms went off. She turned around just in time to see a group of doctors rush straight into Grace's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Beneath Grace's pale skin her body burned, a fever engulfing her no amount of antibiotics could extinguish it. Quinn stared through the thick protective glass of the ICU ward, her baby laying motionless a tangle of IV's and wires. Finn argued with the doctor next to her. She was so disoriented she could only pick out pieces of their conversation.

"Why didn't you catch the infection sooner?" Finn yelled, his voice laced with notes of betrayal.

The doctor tried to calm him down to no avail. "We're doing everything we can." The doctor then excused himself.

Finn turned to Quinn. "She looks so helpless. Her skin is practically translucent."

Quinn kept her eyes locked on Grace. "Except for her cheeks"

Finn glanced at Grace. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson. "How high was her fever today?"

Quinn swallowed hard. "104"

Finn placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "She'll make it through this."

Quinn remained silent.

He turned her body so she was facing him. "You gotta have faith. If nobody else has faith _you_ do. I know you Quinn, you need to believe."

Quinn erupted into large sobs. "Don't you get it? I'm not perfect. I _don't_ have faith. I'm being punished! For lying to you, tearing apart our families, for cheating, Grace is getting all of this as a punishment to me!"

Finn tried to hug her but she turned away. "That's not true. If I've learned one thing about church and God and stuff from all those years of going to church with you it's forgiveness. He's not punishing you. You made a mistake, yes. But it led up to Grace, a wonderful, amazing, piece of my world. I wouldn't want it any other way Grace will get through this. She's a fighter. Just like you. . You're a strong, amazing, talented, woman Quinn, you just need to see it."

Quinn sank to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

Finn heard a click of heels down the hallway and turned to see Judy running toward them. "Is everything ok?"

Finn nodded. "Quinn is exhausted. I don't think she's eaten, and I know she hasn't slept."

Judy sank down next to Quinn. "Quinnie. Baby, why don't you go to my house? Just get comfortable and rest."

Finn knelt down next to them. "Yeah Quinn. Your mom's here. It's ok; she'll stay here and watch Grace. We will call you any minute there's any change."

Quinn stood up and nodded. Her voice was weak. "Ok."

XXX

The house was silent. Not much had changed, her and her sister's baby pictures sat lined up across the fireplace. A timeline of their lives decorated the wall lining the stairwell. Her sister's were lined up from baby portraits, to wedding to photos, to hospital pictures of a baby of her own. However, Quinn's stopped her sophomore year of high school; it was as if nothing in Quinn's life after that time existed in this house. "_Grace's photo belongs there_" Quinn thought. She walked the up the rest of the stairs, pausing in front of the door that used to be her bedroom. William McKinley Cheerios pendants still hang on the door, another memento of her past. She couldn't force herself to open the door. She went to the guest room, but pushed the door open to her parent's room and collapsed on their bed. When she was little and had a bad dream, her mom would sneak her in here, wedging her between them where she felt safe and warm. She placed her head on her mother's pillow, smelling the sweet scent of her perfume lingering on the material. She finally let her emotions spill out, her tears soaking the pillowcase. If only she could be tucked away in this bed, waking up to find that this was only a dream. She pulled the blankets around her, sobs racking her body.

"Quinn? Quinn?" a familiar soft called from the stairwell.

Puck pushed the door open. "Your mom told me you were here." He slipped off his shoes and crawled into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her body. They didn't speak, but just laid there no longer two separate, broken, people but one complete couple.

XXX

"Is she any better?" Rachel asked, hugging Finn tight.

Finn shook his head. "Nothing worse, nothing better."

"I hate to do this to you. Now of all times." She said, pulling him in even tighter.

Finn pulled away, looking down at her. "Do what to me?"

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead.

Finn pulled even farther away. "Don't lead me on. I'm tired. I have nothing left to go on. I just want the truth, straight out."

"I. . . . I got a lead role. I leave tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you leave tonight?" Finn asked his jaw rigid.

"They booked me a flight for tonight. I need to be in New York tomorrow morning."

He placed his hands on the back of his head and breathed in deep.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"I knew this was too good to be true."

His answer caught Rachel off guard. "What was?"

Finn held her gaze. "You."

Rachel didn't say anything but her eyes glimmered with a million emotions expressing everything. He pulled her in tight framing her small figure in his tall frame. "I just don't want you to leave. Don't leave Rachel."

This made her happy, but hurt her at the same time. "Finn, I . . . I . . . this is my dream. I have to go."

Finn nodded. He pushed her away. "That was selfish of me anyways. I want you to go. Don't be stuck in Lima like me. Don't be a Lima Loser."

His words struck her, deep in her soul. He was worth so much more than he knew. "Finn you're not a Lima Loser."

He remained silent. She stood there watching him crumble in front of her. She walked over to him. "I'm going to hug you now okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. Their faces were just inches apart when her phone rang. "That's the theater. I better answer it."

Finn sat her down. "Yeah."

As Rachel walked down the hall busily talking on her cell phone he leaned his head against the wall, and pounded it with his fist.

XXX

The elevator doors parted and Quinn stepped out.

"Hey you." Finn said a small smile across his face.

Puck walked out behind her. Finn's face instantly fell. "Is there any change?" he asked.

Finn shook his head. "No."

The little bit of optimism Quinn's nap had given her, quickly faded but she held her head high. "She's going to be ok. Have a little faith."

Finn looked up at her. Quinn's heart instantly broke. He stood there strong and solid, but she saw the little cracks within starting to splinter and spread. Once Puck had wrapped his hands around her waist she knew that she could never love Finn the way she loved Puck. Finn deserved to be happy. He deserved to be with the girl he loved. "Where is Rachel?"

At the mention of her name, the pain was ever present on his face. He glanced at his watch. "Getting on a plane for New York."

Quinn pursed her lips and then smiled. "Don't lose her again."

XXX

Finn sprinted through the airport, pushing his body. People spun and muttered as he flew past them. He weaved in and out if the drones of people. He caught sight of the flight board as he flew past it, headed toward Rachel's gate. She should be boarding any minute now. He used his long lanky legs to his advantage, hurdling over suitcases. He caught sight of a slender brunette in a plaid skirt, handing the attendant her ticket. He started to run after her when a group of security agents stopped him.

"Sir! Sir! You must go through security! Do you have your boarding pass?"

Finn shrugged them off. "I. . . I don't have time. I'm not catching the plane; I need to catch Rachel I"

The broad shouldered security agent pulled him back. "You MUST have a boarding pass."

Rachel disappeared into the hanger and Finn's heart broke. He gritted his teeth and in a last ditch effort screamed her name. "RACHEL! RACHEL BERRY I LOVE YOU!" he stared at the hanger, waiting for her to reappear. His hope quickly faded and he hunched his shoulders, walking away defeated. He grew stares from the passengers in line, some sorrowful, others looking at him like he was completely crazy. He turned toward the door, and started to walk back the distance that he had just sprinted. All of a sudden he heard a loud booming wave of applause. He turned to see Rachel running full force after him. He ran toward her, scooped up cradling her in his arms. "I've lost my wife, my marriage, my family and almost my daughter. I can't lose you." He leaned in kissing her, the two of them floating away the line between dream and reality blurring rapidly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Puckerman? Mrs. Hudson? May I speak to you for a moment?" A man asked, walking over to the Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Puck.

"What is this about?" Quinn asked, hesitant of the man standing before her.

He outreached his hand. "I'm Doctor Allen Haley. I'm with the Neurology department here. About Grace."

Quinn covered her mouth. "Neurology?"

The doctor shifted his weight. "Yes. Please, come to my office?"

Quinn and Puck stood up, and started to walk with the doctor. Puck suddenly stopped and turned around. "Wait. Finn's her father too."

Finn's eyes widened but he whispered something to Rachel and headed down the hall with the trio.

The doctor took them into his office and offered them seats. "Now, about Grace. Grace's fever has been above 104.00 for weeks now. When she wakes up, if she wakes up, she could have serious complications."

Quinn gasped. Finn and Puck exchanged glances. "What kind of complications?" Finn asked, nervously.

The doctor tapped his pen on the desk. "She could have brain injuries, deafness, vision projects, motor delays or a number of other things."

Quinn silently began to weep. She buried her face in her hands. "My baby. My poor baby."

Puck raised his hand. "But none of this is for sure right? Like she could wake up totally fine?"

The doctor nodded. "At this point it's fifty-fifty."

XXX

Rachel nestled her head on Finn's shoulder, nuzzling her face in his neck, finally sound asleep. She had been so distraught when they told her the news of what could be Grace's future. Finn gripped his cup of coffee and starred down at her. Even with the horrible uncertainly of the future, everything felt at peace when he was with Rachel. Puck sat under the window looking into Grace's room, playing a game on his phone. Quinn remained perched at the window, keeping vigil. Grace lie motionless her skin pallor and ashen, except for a fire that burned in her cheeks. She was noticeably thinner, her face shrunken and hollow.

"I just want to hold her." Quinn said pressing her hand to the glass.

Puck slid his phone into his pocket and stood up next to her. "I do too."

Quinn turned to face him. "I made you miss so much."

Puck slid his arm around her waist. "But I'm here now."

Quinn began to cry. "I hope you get to see her grow up."

He hugged her tight. "Hey, hey! None of that. What happened to the strong girl I knew in high school."

Quinn pushed a stray tear off her face and glanced up at him. "She's gone."

Puck brushed a strand of her hair out of her eye, and held her chin. "No she isn't. She's inside there. I see her. Quinn you're strong, and amazing. You're beautiful. You've become so much more than that girl I met in high school. I am so proud of you."

"I. . . I love you. I always have."

He smiled at her. "I love you too." He waited for her response but she was staring into Grace's room, mouth open wide. She gasped loudly. Puck stood there stunned. "She. She's awake."

Finn jerked up spilling his coffee on to the pristine white tile floor. Rachel awoke, startled. "Wha…What's wrong?"

"She's awake!" Finn cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Grace was lying on her bed; a nurse was checking her vitals. Her big Hazel eyes stared out confused and scared. Quinn tapped the window. "Mommy's coming! Baby Mommy's right here!"

Finn picked up Rachel and spun her around. "She's awake!"

appeared, rushing into the room. "I'm going to evaluate her and then you can see her."

Quinn gripped Finn's hand with one hand, Puck's in the other. She looked at Rachel. "Pray that she's alright."

XXX


End file.
